disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
So Random! (Sonny with a Chance)
So Random! is a sketch comedy television series in Sonny With a Chance starring Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster. Description Throughout the show, several sketches, often focusing on absurd situations, are filmed. Everyone plays different roles, but the roles are different in each sketch. This is similar to other kids' television series such as All That, and The Amanda Show, or a child-oriented version of Saturday Night Live, and MADtv. There are many different sketches, for example "Dolphin Boy" to "Mermaid Girl" to "Life at the Boston Tea Party". Chad often comes to the So Random! studio like in the episode of "You've Got Fan Mail", because he was training to work in the post office for a movie. In the episode, he helps Sonny out by pretending to be her fan, Eric. Rivalry with MacKenzie Falls MacKenzie Falls is a pampered show and looks down upon comedies such as So Random!, claiming it is not real acting. The characters are all quite superficial and vain. In the episode "Sonny at the Falls", Sonny was briefly a part of the MacKenzie Falls cast. This happened after she pitched an idea for a sketch to her castmates, but it was rejected, so they left her all alone at a table. Chad then came over and took her to "The Falls" to see how much better MacKenzie Falls is. Her cast came back and impressed her so much, she rejoined them. MacKenzie Falls won a Tween Choice Award up against So Random!. The So Random! cast took their award and used it as a toilet paper holder. But Chad stole it back in "West Coast Story". Despite the prominent rivalry between shows, it is clear that the So Random! cast watches MacKenzie Falls frequently, however they rarely admit it. Sketches *'Dolphin Boy' - Grady plays a character who is half dolphin and half boy and that squirts water when he is nervous. The tagline is "Who Da Mammal?". *'Chicken Sketch' - Never seen. But Grady was an egg and Nico was a chicken. *'Queen Bee Sketch' - Never actually done, but a sketch made by Tawni in which she was a queen bee. *'Bumbling Bee Sketch' - Also was never actually done, but a sketch made by Sonny in which Tawni was a bumbling bee that was easily distracted, and stinging an old lady's huge butt. *'One Bad Bee' - Sonny's first sketch. This was performed as a rap.Tawnie was not featured in this sketch. *'Fasty's Really Fast Food' - Grady works at a place where they sell very fast food, meaning the food is thrown at the costumers. *'Madge the Waitress' - Sonny dresses up as a fat waitress with a southern accent, and takes peoples orders. Tawni makes fun of her outfit saying "You're in a fat suit?". *'Loser Force Five' - A sketch about lame superheroes written by Sonny. At first it was rejected by the rest of So Random! but in the end it was used. *'So You Think You Can PP Dance?' - A parody of So You Think You Can Dance? where everyone has to go to the washroom and tries to dance. Also called "America's Got Gas". *'Baby Waa Waa' - Never seen but mentioned. Sonny wears a bonnet , a diaper and holds a very large bottle. Marshall mentioned her spitting up on the changing table. Her catch phrase is "Waa Waa Waa." Tawni makes fun of her when she said her catch phrase and then said "still crying about no fan mail?". *'Check It Out Girls' - A sketch made by Tawni and Sonny where they work at a grocery store and say "Check out his/her..." to insult the costumers *'The Bully-Proof Backpack' - Advertising a backpack you can use to punch bullies. *'The Hair Salon '- This sketch about a hair salon worker (Sonny) from Wisconsin. *'Wicked Witch of the Web' - Parody of the "Wicked Witch of the West" and "Wizard of Oz" to make fun of Sharona in "Poll'd Apart". *'Bad Hair Day '- This is a sketch about a girl (Tawni) with a bad hair day. It was mentioned in "Poll'd Apart". *'Granny Slam' - A fake-wrestling match between grannies played by Nico and Grady. *'Life of the Boston Tea Party' - Chad guesses this right before James asks Sonny out. In this sketch, Sonny is a tea pot. *'Sally Jenson: Kid Lawyer' - A character played by Zora where she's a lawyer. *'The Basement' - Nico mentions it when Tawni says they're going to use the set to pretend that they got invited to a hot, teen club opening. *'Cheese Pants' - There is a picture of Nico and Grady wearing cheese pants and Nico says it is a picture of them from a sketch. *'The Prom' - Marshall guesses that Sonny is thinking of doing a prom sketch when he sees her twirling around in a pretty dress. Sonny and the rest of the cast later actually think of doing a prom sketch. *'Mermaid Girl '- This is the dress Sonny wears to keep Tawni happy. *'Princess Girl' - This is the dress Sonny wears that angers Tawni. *'Scotland's Top Model '- This is a sketch about a Scotland fashion show. Tawni, Sonny, and Nico dress up in skirts and Grady is the announcer. *'Gassie the Toot'n'Pooch - '''A sketch in "Battle of the Networks' Stars". This a parody of Lassie. This sketch is about a dog with gas problems and uses it to help communicate a save the day. *'Annoying Girl - ''' A sketch featured in "Tales From the Prop House". It's about a girl who randomly annoys people. External links *Official website Category:Sonny With a Chance